The Beyonders tournament
by Broxas The paladin
Summary: This is the end of the world's and a group of god like monster/ hero's or people by using there powers to save the world by putting all the world in the a blade you will see in the outer story I am working on like to be To be a holder of Miracles. If you like it pleases leave a review or PM.


**(There is a legend said among all the universes of heroes known as the Beyonders. This is story of how they became beyond. This tournament take places in a world made by the watcher **_**marvel 616**_**, Raven **_**DCU, **_**Chaos**_** Final fantasy, **_**Omega**_** Dr who**_**, Gemini Digimon, Joshua TWYNY, Miya Sekirei, Lady Oyakata **_**Rosario+Vampire **_**and**__**Yuki**___**The Future Diary**_**) **

Hi my name is Daisuke Motomiya but friends call me Davis. I am the digidestined of Miracles. You all must be wondering where Veemon is. Well lest just say he is on a hot date with Gatomon. You know it funny how much as change there is Ken and Yolei are going out, and then there is TK and Kari going out to there on a double date as we speak. So last there is Cody that kid is in the judo team for the school he is in the top 10 not bad for a kid. Then there is me just good old Davis I have been studying for my high school exams and I think I can do it just if there is no evil digimon plan or something similar.

**(Now he will be the one of the great Byonders in time he will grow to be the one that makes the ultimate sacrifice to save all of existence.)**

Ok that is weird I have the feeling that there is something hear no it must just be my imagining it. As he said this one loud bang was heard outside so Davis ran to his door to see two monster made out of the shadows one stead at Davis as he seen a girl trying to hit them with what looked like ice. Davis "the fuck is happening here". Just as he said this one of the monster hit Davis sanding him to the ground. Davis was now trying to stand as he said "what the hell or you, A digimon or is this something new all to getter" the monster look at him and said in a demonic voice "WE ARE ALL THE DARKNESS OF EXISTENCE". Just as the monster said that the girl hit it with one good ice clew. As the monster disappeared the girl smiled and looks at Davis and said in a cold voice "so you're Davis then the great digidestined. I have toys that seen better then you."Davis then tried to get up as the Girl walk over to him to help him up of the floor. The Girl "There is the tournament on that you must know of that Davis or are you an idiot who is yet to know of this game." Davis was in shock she came in to his house to tile him of the great tournament were good and evil from all over the multi-verse will meet to choose the new champion how will destroy the shadows and save all of us from the dark worlds.

Davis then said "I think you have the rouge guy here you should go and ask Tk …" The girl looks at him and said in her cold voices "Mizore" Davis look at her as she said "That my name and just so you know that I am an Ice's Girl."Davis look at her and said "you know you don't look like an ice's girl you caned of look cute for a monster but then there is some of the mega or ultimate digimon that look cute to but you are the first monster I have ever meet." Mizore just smiled at him as he got up to look out his window. Mizore's mind _"there is no way this guy is my Partner in this game. He is just like Tsukune and there is no Moka or kurumu to stop me from getting close to him but then I have to try and kill him to see if he is the one."_

Then she walk over to Davis and said seductively as she came in close "so Davis is there no why that I can make you feel better" Davis seen Ice coming from her hand. Davis tried to run from Mizore as she froze the all door. Davis look at her as she put her hand his face as it frieze the side of his face. Davis "what the fuck are you doing Mizore." Mizore then said in her cold way "Just ending your life here so I can win this mach. So have a nice frieze Davis love from me." As she kissed him on the cheek Davis Mind (So she is going to kill me with a kiss on the cheek the hell is up with this. And to thinking she was cute to but it's cool I was all alone to begin with there is no way that ...ve-em-on wi-l-l be he-re to save me).

As Davis was frizzing Veemon ran throw the door saying "Vee-Headbutt" this hit Mizore in the back she then look at Veemon and said "Now you are here to play you blue Dragon." Davis then looks at Mizore saying "No you have me it's over just stay away from him please." "So you're will give up or life for a some little dragon Davis". "No he is not" Said voices from the shadows outside the house. Mizore said "you are kidding me I had him". Just then there was a new thing in the room "There are rules to the tournament and it is all up to you if you follow but there is no way that I will let you kill your partner." Davis then said "Ok so she tried to kill me and you're like it cool she will be you're team mate no not till I know what this tournament is about." Then Veemon said "If Davis is in this tournament then I will be there to Davis". Davis look at his best friend and said "ok vee just you me and the Ices girl this will be fun" he said in sarcastic tone. Just as Davis said this Mizore look at Davis and said she was sorry for all this. Davis look at her for one little bit as he said "cool will make it work Mizore and win that tournament." The monsters then said "this tournament will make you a target by the other players." Then Davis look at Veemon and said "ok will were going to have to work together Vee and Mizore." Then Mizore look at Davis and said "as if Davis I will work with you."

That night Davis was in his bad as Veemon was playing the ps2 on the big TV. Davis was a sleep as Mizore came in the room to watching him sleep as Veemon said "so Mizore do you like Davis or do you just like to look at your pray." She then look at Veemon and said "I just don't get it you blue monster Davis is just a kid where he is meat have fun not be in a tournament were his life will be on the line. I just don't what him to die on me ok." Veemon then said "so you like him Mizore or you don't know yet." The two then had one more look at the outer as she lift the room to sleep on Jun bedroom (AKA this is Davis Sis is room.)

It is now morning Davis got up and started to walk to the bathroom as Veemon went to the kitchen to make some benefits. Mizore was in the kitchen in a radioactive suit making a fry up. Veemon look at her and said "So you cook then Mizore." Mizore just am jump up in the air as she said "Veemon what are you doing here". Veemon in his happy way said "just about to have some food. So are you going to talk to Davis about you watching him last night?" She then looks at Veemon as she said "NO I was just me trying to kill him no me trying to show same fillings to a week human." Veemon look at her And said "I just meant that you should till him so we can help you said all that you're self so are you paranoid then Ice girl." She then look at the blue digimon and said "Ok ill tell him that I watched him in his sleep." As she just said that Davis walk in to the room in she said this and Davis just look shock and said "The fuck ill just leave the now then Hi Veemon can you get All the destined to meet here tonight at 10pm Veemon." Veemon then look at Davis and said "ok just good luck Davis." As Davis left the house Mizore look at Veemon and said "so what happing Veemon". Veemon then look at her and said "it his last high school exam today then he will be free from all his studies from one year." Mizore them look at Veemon and said "so he is just in his last year in high school. That was a good year for me. I miss them Veemon" Just then Veemon look at Mizore as He said "Who do you Miss Mizore."

With Davis "ok that is it all did it. Ken you and the outer will be going to be there tonight." Ken they look at Davis and said "ok man so is it you sisters karaoke bar." Davis then said "You but there is some important stuff I need to tell you man". Ken then look at Davis and said "then tell me there." Davis was unable to speak as Ken just started to walk away. Davis look at his hands as he said "That it I have hid it I try to tell that I need them to help but no it just me the guy who stop Myotasmon. FUCK THAT I DON'T NEED THEM." Davis then had thrown his goggles at the wall of the high school. Just he did this Tai and matt seen Davis standing there. Tai "Davis is you ok man." Davis just look at him and said "Yeah Tai it cool." as Davis start to walk from the matt said "Hi Davis you left you goggles". Davis was gone as they look at the goggles. Tai then said "ok then we go and talk to ken heel know."

With Davis he just walks throw the town as he seen Veemon and Mizore at the park talking. Davis looks at Veemon and then said "it good to see he has a new friend Nat-Chan, I wise that I could see you just one more time." _(Just to say that Nat-Chan is from the Digimon Adventure 02 Drama CD: The Door to summer)_ Just then he started to cry as Veemon seen him. Veemon "Davis you ok." Just then Davis just stopped and said "I'll be ok Veemon." Mizore look at Davis And said "stop laying to him Davis he is your friend." Davis then look at her and said as he walk away from them "what do you know you just meat me." Veemon "Davis where are you going." Then Mizore said "ok lest go and get him Veemon"

Davis just walk throw the town as he seen a man and a woman watching Davis then look at them and said "ok so who are you then." Then the man said as he jump down to Davis "Red the Pokémon master." Davis "Ok so you in this tournament then." The man looks at him and said "Yeah but where your partner is." Davis just looks at him and said"Not got one but I'll take you on." Then Red said "ok then you death then." As he use his poke ball to summon his monster. Davis just said "so what is that a red dragon cool story bro but I'll just stop you there and say that it time for a Miracle." As a Golding light gave Davis's Armour. Davis then said "That new but I will go for it" Just as the red Dragon attack Davis he jump in to the sky and kick it in the back of the neck. Then red said "ok you good but that just on Pokémon now go Mew-two Davis just look at him as he hit Davis with an attack. Davis then look at the monster and then red "ok I get it" Ok ill just nook him out then the monster will stop attacking. Davis just got to him as his monster hit him in the back as Davis said "Magna blast." Just as Davis said this man and Pokémon were on the ground. Then the women look at Davis and said "so you beat Red. You can beat him with no partner but I will not battle you so go boy." Davis then look at her is he seen red eyes like Myotismon. Davis said "no I will not run from you if …." She just grabs him by the neck and said "now you listen to me boy I will kill you if you don't go now." Davis then looks at her and said "no I will just stand here and get to know you more." She then punched him in the face as an ICE ARROW hit her in the arm.

Mizore said "MOKA STOP YOUL KILL HIM, he is just a kid." Davis fill to the ground as Moka walk to Mizore and said "so he is your partner how the hell are you even in this game Mizore!" Just then the digidestined with Tai appeared. Tai "Davis you ok man." TK said "who the hell is the red eye bitch!" just as TK said this Moka attack him with roundhouse kick as Davis jump in the way. Davis took the hit and said as he landed on his left arm "Fuck there go my ribs!" As Mizore hit Moka with an "ICE STORM" Then Kari ran to TK see if he was ok. Davis got up and looks at his arm as he seen Moka Battle Mizore then he said "HI YOU UP FOR IT VEEMON". Then they became one Davis and Veemon said in "I AM ANGALAVEEMON THE ANGEL OF MIRACLE". ANGALAVEEMON Kick Moka in the face as he said "TAKE THAT BITCH FOR MY RIBS" from that kick Moka fills unconscious as a man appeared. The man had brown heir, red eyes and two sharp tangs then the man said "How dare you hart MOKAAAAAA!" As he start to fly at ANGALAVEEMON.

Just as the man's attack was about to hit The DIGIMON as a woman dress in all black with blue heir. Then she said "Stop tournament referee is here to tell you that round one is over and all the Teams will have to meet at 104 in Shibukyu tomorrow to start the second round." At that point Mizore and the man they said "KURUMU!" Then the ref came down to see them and said "Hi Tsukune you look so strong now is it ok if I take you to my new home for some fun." As she said that Davis and Veemon were now back to normal as Mizore look at Kurumu and said "So the big breasted sank is still at it then." Just then Davis said "Can we help Moka and the Kid in the red here." Just then Tsukune walk over to Davis and said "so you what to help her but you did this to her." Davis look down to the floor as one tare fell as he said "If I was here to kill her she would be dead so shut up so we can get her to a safe places." The Tsukune said "ok kid but the name is Tsukune and you are." Davis then looks at him and said "Daisuke Motomiya but friends call me Davis." Tsukune then said "ok Davis lest get them out of here."

The digidestined were watching them as Ken walk to Davis and said "Davis what can I do to help man." Davis said "Just help me them to my sister's karaoke bar ok." Ken look at him said "ok well destined let's get them to the bar."

At the bar

Jun was severing drinks to the customer as they all came in. Davis "Hi sis can we use the back room." Jun look at Davis and the group with him then she seen Matt and said with a weird grin "If Matt will help me sever the drinks then yeah." Matt just said "ok ill do it you ow me one Davis." Davis put Moka and Red in the on a table as kurumu started to heel Red and Moka with a BIO-BAND. Kurumu then said "she will be a sleep for some time as she recovers from you battle Davis." Davis then said to her "ok can we get more info on the game." As Tai said "is it ok if I phones the others to come here so we can make a plan to help Davis and Veemon in this tournament." kurumu look at tai and said "yeah just the one that are important to your team." Just as she said that Tai left the room. Then Kari said with worry in her eyes looking at Davis and Veemon "ok wean they get here will you tell use Davis what's going on and by the way who is the girl with the ices powers." She looks at Mizore Just then Davis looks at her as his face tern red. TK seen this and look at Davis in raged as Davis said with a shy town "Her name is Mizore. She is my friend Kari. We meet last night. She saved my life from this dark monster from a shadow world." Mizore look at Davis and seen how red his face was. Then Mizore in her cold voice said "Friends then but were partners and you still need to thank me for saving you." Kari herd this as she fell off her seat in fount of Davis. Davis ran to help her up as TK said with an evil tone "so you not trying to make Kari like you then Davis or is it just you being an ass hole like normal." Davis then got up and just walks out the room. Veemon then said "Davis you ok." As Tai came back into the room and said "What's up with Davis?" Ken just look at TK and said "Nothing Tai it nothing." Tai just look down as he went to talk to Tsukune and Mizore.

Up on the roof of the bar Davis was looking at the moon. Davis "so is this it just me vs. the world NET-CHAN are you even there or was it just a dream." Then Davis look up and seen a man in green with so blood dripping from his hand. Just then the blood turned in to a small arrow. Davis then got up as the arrow fired at him. Davis "Ok so now I have to bet you to." The two then started to fight on the roof. Davis then asks "What is your name mean is Davis." As the green man hit him in the face with has bloody hand. The green man said "The name is Ganta the Woodpecker from Deadman wonderland now it time for you to die!" as the Woodpecker was going to hit Davis with a blood arrow as he jump out the way. The arrow then hit the floor and trough to the back room. Were Moka was recovering. Moka's eyes open. She looks up and said with an angry tone will looking at the blood on the floor "that blood it smells degusting were did it come from." Moka then look at the new hole in the roof as she said "Up there the hell is going on up there."

Now back to the battle Davis went to punch Ganta but as he got a hit in to the deadman face Ganta gave Davis smile Ganta gun to the stomach. Davis was then sent to the floor as Ganta said "Is that it Davis you the great Digidestined." Davis got up in pain as He said as his hand start to glow with a golden light "were did you get this Idea that I am The Great Digidestined but this is no game Ganta." Davis with the light in his hand punch Ganta seeding him back to the again of the roof Ganta then put his hand up and said "is this that it Davis now take this SUPER SONIC GANTA GUN." (AKA the Ganta gun is wean Ganta has his blood out of his skin and the he can make it look like a bullet. This attack can go at mock 3)

Ganta fired the attack at Davis as the blood bullet was just near Davis he block the bullet with his Fist. Davis hit the bullet as his skin was removing from his muscle. Ganta said a bit drowse "this is it Davis now it time for a GANTA GUN SHOWER!" just then 10 blood bullet went flying at Davis. Davis just punch the bullet out from the air as more of his skin and now small parts of his bones were getting chip off. Davis just ran at Ganta wean with his hands just bear bone and some muscle Davis now that if he punch Ganta he would lose his hands form the lack of skin holding his hands to getter. Davis then kick Ganta in the face this knocking out him as Moka, Kurumu, Tsukune, Kari, Tai, Ken, Veemon and Mizore. Veemon ran to Davis as his the golden glow changed in to a BIO-BAND. Veemon "Davis you ok." It was that Veemon seen Davis Mangled hands. Kurumu then look at Davis and said "you have a bio band but you can't have one of them there for the referee but …" Tai "dose that mater his Hands are fuck. We need to get him to a hospital." Just as Tai said this Davis fell to the ground saying "Net-cha…"

In Davis mind he then saw a sword, shield and a staff. Then there was a man who look like him but older he said "Davis here is the three weapons with the power to help save this world form the master of the next game choose one." Davis looked at the man as Davis said "I can't just take that sword as my hands are gone old man." As he looked at his hand it started to heeled.

In the reel world all of the digidestined watch as his hands heeled.

Back in the mind Davis grabbed the sword as it power flowed though him. As he looks at the old man he said "will now I will show you how to use that sword." As he said that a shadow monster came out of the floor. Davis then attack the shadow with his sword as two new shadows attack him from behind. Davis started to move faster as more monster attack him as he kick on in the heads. The old man said "Davis this will make you on par with the game master." Davis was now started in to wake up as he seen his friends looking at him with Moka, kurumu and Mizore wear talking to Tsukune. Davis seen the love in the girls eyes for Tsukune as Red and Ganta started to talk to each outer as Davis said "He so are we friends now or will it end with us trying to kill one another." Ganta and red looked at Davis as they seen his hands had heeled with two symbols on them one was creates of miracles and the other was a dark ball. Ganta looked at Davis as he said "sorry Davis but I just what to see her and it that to see her I have to win." Davis looked at him as he said "it's cool man just next time we will be friends ok." Red was about to say "Davis you good one day me and my Pokémon will beat you." Davis nodded with a smile on his face as Veemon ran in to Davis to give him a hug as Veemon started to cry. Davis hugged his friend as Davis said "what are we doing next guys." Kurumu was the 1st to say "Davis we are going to 104 in Shibukyu so we can get to the next round." Davis just nodded he said "tomorrow will start heading there."

Backing in Davis mind as he seen a woman with pink heir looking at him with a big smile on her face. She then started to say "Davis it me don't you remember me you my ashikabi. I am you sekirei." She started to hug him as He said "what is a Sekirei." She kissed him as she said "I will show you Davis." Pink wings showed up out her back. As she kissed him more a girl with a staff should to behind him her heir was brown and her eyes of red and pink. She moved closer to him as the pink haired moved of him saying "Ruby maybe you can wake him up from this game so we can stop them from taking over." As she moved in Davis walk up at the sound of all the players getting on the bus to Shibukyu. Davis started to run to the bus as seen the two girls from his dream in the back. He started to think that they were trying to trick him with some dream power. Davis then sat next to his digimon and Red they talk all the way thorough the bus ride as the Pink haired girl looked at Davis and his blue Dragon. She said to her red eyed friend "looks like he is in the deep end of this game Ruby." Ruby with a smile said "it times to save him or we will lose them all in the darkness of this world made by that monster."

_**The next chapter starts in Shibukyu where Davis and his new friends will start to make a team to try and win 1**__**st**__** round of the games. **_**Ok just before you all say the hell is has nothing to do with anything will just to say that I am working on a story called ****To be a holder of Miracles but if you don't like that then the crossovers have there on storys.**


End file.
